To MiniMin Hyung
by kazha KazuhaJOY
Summary: Minimin hyung, Kau juga harus tahu, apapun yang akan kau lakukan. Itu takkan melukai cintaku. Dan bodohnya Aku akan tetap disini, menatap dalam diam dan menunggumu. Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi tentang ini. KyuMin fic. Yaoi. Drabble. Keep Loving KyuMin. DLDR.


**From **

**Kazha KazuhaJOY**

**"To MiniMin Hyung"**

YAOI, Boyslove || Drabble || Romance, Hurt/Comfort

This is Mine,

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

so

**CyberCrime paper Don't allowed! Especially Plagiarizm!**

.

.

**.**

**_Background Music: Cho KyuHyun - That Man ( From KRY Concert)_**

.

.

.

Seseorang dengan perlahan mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi dekat ranjang itu. perlahan dia mengulum senyumnya, entah senyum apa yang dia tunjukkan namun sekilas ketika tangannya menggapai sebuah _frame_ manis di sudut meja, senyum itu menghangat.

"Kenapa _hyung_ masih memajang foto ini?"

Suara bass pria itu terdengar berat dan bergetar, namun tak dipungkiri dua objek dari _frame_ itu membuatnya sedikit membuncah kontras dengan pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia sedikit bernostalgia dengan kenangan yang tersirat dari isi _frame_ tersebut, benaknya berandai-andai tentang kenangan dan kebahagiaan waktu itu yang mungkin masih bisa dia pertahankan. Namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Bahkan ketika pria ini ingin menggapai tangan seseorang yang ia panggil _hyung_ itu, begitu sulit layaknya ia mencoba menggenggam udara yang setiap detik berada di sekitarnya, tak pernah bisa ia tangkap. Hanya bisa menghirupnya sebagaimana udara itu membuatnya bernafas sampai saat ini.

Pria itu, akhirnya mengambil sebuah kertas dan pena yang tergeletak rapih di depannya. Entahlah sebuah dorongan, membuatnya ingin melakukan hal klasik saat ini. Ia menggenggam pena itu dengan gemetar, sekilas ia tersenyum penuh arti saat mulai menorehkan pena tersebut.

To MiniMin Hyung.

_MiniMin annyeong? kkk_

_Hyung jangan terkejut dan jangan mengabaikan tulisanku ini jika kau membacanya. Aku bahkan berusaha keras untuk menulis dengan tulisan bagus kkk (mesti kenyataannya tak pernah sebagus tulisan MiniMin hyung kkk)._

_Minimin, kau tahu aku sangat senang ketika LeeTeuk hyung kembali dari kemiliteran._

_Kau tahu kenapa? Karena akhirnya seseorang yang selama ini jarang berada di dorm dan jarang berkumpul bersama itu, bisa LeeTeuk ajak kembali untuk ikut kompak dan satu tempat tinggal lagi bersamaku._

_Dan karena alasan itulah aku menulis ini di kamarmu._

_Jujur saja, meskipun kemarin kita bertemu dan berbicara tapi aku merasa kita ada di dua dunia, selalu. aku merasa selama ini kau semakin menjauh hyung, aku sudah sering mengatakan hal ini bukan? Tapi hyung setiap kali selalu menjawab hal yang sama. Kau selalu mengatakan itu hanya perasaanku saja dan kemudian tersenyum. Sejujurnya aku tak bisa percaya untuk satu hal ini, akhirnya aku selalu bertanya pada Shindong hyung, tapi dia bilang sekarang kau sudah jarang bercerita padanya._

_Minimin, apakah ada sesuatu yang salah yang telah aku perbuat dan membuatmu marah besar? Atau apa? Katakanlah hyung padaku, setidaknya aku ingin membuatmu nyaman. Jangan memendamnya sendiri dan membuatku gelisah karena ketakutan._

_Tapi aku takkan memaksamu Minimin ^^,_

_Jika hyung lebih nyaman seperti itu aku tak masalah. Hanya saja aku merasa tak berguna untukmu. Meskipun aku ini bodoh yang sampai saat ini masih saja belajar untuk memahami dirimu, tapi aku mohon jangan mengabaikan dan menghindari aku hyung.._

_Kau tahu sendiri'kan aku tak bisa hidup tenang, jika hyung marah dan menjauhiku. Mungkin hyung juga jengkel dengan kelakuanku akhir-akhir ini karena sering bersama member lain dan membuat banyak moment. Namun semata-mata itu untuk menarik perhatianmu hyung, aku ingin kau perhatikan seperti biasa. Tapi ternyata usahaku kurang keras hehe, sampai-sampai saat aku memperhatikanmu lebih dari biasanya, dan melakukan hal yang tak biasa di atas stage. Minimin seperti tak peduli dengan semua itu? Hah Cho Kyuhyun Babo.._

_Jika ini tentang luka dan sehingga kau menjauhiku lagi. Aku sangat tahu hyung, luka akan tetap menjadi luka yang meninggalkan bekas dan eufhoria rasa kesakitan. Kita berdua pernah terluka bersama karena kebodohan kita masing-masing. Aku tahu hyung adalah manusia yang paling sulit dipahami, itulah yang appa hyung katakan padaku dan yang aku sadari. Namun saat kau mulai mempercayakan semuanya padaku, aku pikir aku adalah orang yang special karena bisa mengerti dirimu. Namun ternyata masa__itu datang lagi._

_Bahkan semakin kelam, dan aku tak bisa mengenali sosok Minimin lagi. terkadang meskipun minimin tersenyum simpul, hatiku menjadi hangat. Namun di sisi lain, senyuman itu hanyalah kebohongan yang kau perlihatkan, dan entah kenapa hatiku sakit._

_Minimin, apakah cintaku membebanimu? Apakah cintaku ini kembali melukaimu?_

_Jawablah aku Minimin hyung.._

_Hyung tahu sendiri, bahwa aku berhenti bersikap possesif, karena itu melukaimu. Tapi ketika kita bersama, kau lebih senang memalingkan wajahmu dan tersenyum pada orang lain, dan itu melukaiku. Sisi egoisku muncul, namun sekali lagi kutekan, aku tak ingin mengecewakan Minimin lagi. Aku hanya berpura-pura tersenyum bersamamu._

_Aku berusaha melakukan yang terbaik, yang bisa aku lakukan untuk hyung. Tapi aku pikir, sorot hangat mata indahmu itu telah meredup untukku dan bersinar untuk orang lain. Apa itu benar? Apa ini alasan akhir-akhir hyung menjauhiku?_

_Tolong hyung jelaskan padaku yang sejujurnya, apa yang hyung sembunyikan?_

_Katakanlah hyung, Aku takkan marah ataupun melukaimu hyung, kau tahu bukan sampai saat ini aku selalu belajar tentangmu._

_Dan setidaknya kita masih memiliki ikatan'kan hyung?_

_Benarkan?_

_Aku bukan hanya sekedar berharap'kan Hyung?_

_Minimin hyung,_

_Pria polos 9 tahun silam itu, mengenal cinta yang sesungguhnya karena seorang Lee Sungmin, dia merasa berharga dan memiliki seseorang yang takkan ia bagi dengan orang lain._

_Perlahan pria polos itu tumbuh bersama cinta di dalam hatinya, pria polos yang takut ditinggalkan dan lupakan oleh Lee Sungmin. akhirnya ia mulai membuang sifat pemalunya demi bersinar bersama Lee Sungmin._

_Karena kebodohan dan keserakahan itu datang, pria polos itu mengikat Lee Sungmin dalam ego dan kepossesifannya. Akhirnya pria polos itu menyakiti Lee Sungmin dan selalu membuatnya menangis sendiri, Sungguh itu kebodohannya yang merubah segalanya._

_Seiring berjalannya waktu pria polos itu, belajar dari kesalahannya dan belajar untuk memahami Lee Sungmin. Namun ketika badai itu datang, pria polos itu terpuruk karena cintanya dan mengambil langkah yang bahkan semakin membuat Lee Sungmin semakin pergi jauh darinya._

_Ketika pria polos itu bangkit dan menjadi sedikit dewasa, dia kembali mengambil hati Lee Sungmin dan berusaha menjaganya. Namun pria polos itu tak tahu, bahwa ternyata hari kemarin takkan sama dengan hari ini ataupun esok. Bahkan udara yang bertiup di setiap musim pun, akan membawa eufhoria berbeda._

_Ketika pria polos itu menjadi lebih dewasa dan memupuk luka dalam kelelahannya, dia mencoba selalu menjadi orang nomor satu untuk Lee Sungmin, pria polos itu tak ingin menciptakan peluang lain selain kebahagiaan dan warna dari cintanya untuk seorang Lee Sungmin._

_Namun badai di udara tenang itu selalu saja datang, memporak porandakan taman bunga yang terbentuk indah, meninggalkan kekelaman dari awan hitam._

_Pria polos itu akhirnya tidak ingin tertinggal di dalamnya meskipun dengan sulit, ia berdiri tegak dan berusaha menjadi bayangan Lee Sungmin dan melindungi dan memperhatikannya dari belakang. Pria polos itu menunggu sampai seorang Lee Sungmin menariknya untuk berdiri bersama, melihat langit biru cerah setelah awan hitam itu berlalu, mesti aku harus menunggu itu beribu tahun.__  
><em> 

_Minimin Hyung,_

_Kau harus tahu, bahwa aku takkan pernah menyerah meskipun saat ini aku harus berdiri di garis keputusasaan dan kelelahan. Aku tak berniat sedikitpun menghakimimu dengan tulisan jelekku ini, aku hanya ingin seorang Lee Sungmin tahu bahwa inilah secarik hal yang tak bisa kukatakan langsung padamu._

_Minimin hyung,_

_Kau juga harus tahu, apapun yang akan kau lakukan. Itu takkan melukai cintaku.._

_Dan bodohnya Aku akan tetap disini, menatap dalam diam dan menunggumu._

_Cho Kyuhyun. Member Super Junior ke 13._

_Pria polos yang akan selalu mencintai MiniMin_

_._

Air mata itu sukses membanjiri pipi Chubby seseorang itu. tangannya seketika menggenggam erat pena yang masih menggantung itu. matanya terpejam perih, ia bahkan tak percaya akan menuliskan semua ini.

Sejujurnya ia sangat merindukan Sungmin, meskipun Sungmin nyatanya ada di sekitar dia. Namun apa benar dengan yang ia tulis barusan? Ia takkan menyerah? Saat ini adalah masa yang sangat sulit untuknya, terpontang-panting dalam ketidakpastian dan keputusasaan. Dan jika saja Sungmin menjawab dan berkata padanya untuk berhenti dan pergi. Haruskah ia menyerah dan pergi?

Ia harus berkata apa? Ia seorang pengecut yang tak bisa mengatakan dengan lantang bahwa ia akan terus mencintai Lee Sungmin. Ia terjerumus dalam ketakutan dan kesakitan mendalam, ia takut Sungmin akan menjawabnya, bahwa Sungmin tak menginginkan cinta yang ia banggakan itu. jika saja benar seperti itu, apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Saat ini ia sudah tak bisa lagi menarik Sungmin untuk menghadap padanya ataupun meyakinkannya.

Ia hanya bisa berharap pada keajaiban layaknya seorang anak kecil yang selalu percaya bahwa Santa Claus akan datang mendatangi kamarnya.

Ia tersenyum perih dan mengusap air matanya, sekilas ia memaki dirinya yang semakin cengeng akhir-akhir ini. perlahan ia membuka matanya dan melihat kertas yang berisi tulisannya itu dengan sepenuh hati, ia tak tahu ini layak Sungmin baca atau tidak. Namun instingnya hanya mengatakan bahwa ia harus membiarkan tulisan ini Sungmin lihat.

Ia berdiri dari kursi itu, menyimpan kertas itu di dekat boneka _Bunny_ putih yang beberapa tahun lalu pernah ia berikan untuk Sungmin.

Dengan polos ia mengusap kepala boneka bunny itu, lalu tersenyum kosong. "Ming, bantu aku berikan ini pada Minimin _eoh_?"

.

.

.

Tulisan ini, saya buat tadi malam, sebelum ada apapun yang terjadi di hari ini.  
>140923.<p> 


End file.
